Lighting control consoles are used in the entertainment lighting industry for controlling lighting functions such as light intensity, color, position and movement. More recently, these functions have become preprogrammed through the use of a computer in connection with the console. In this manner, an entire performance and each component of the performance can be preprogrammed so that the desired lighting effects occur on cue.
There is a need for a full size controller with immediate or real time function control, having easy to access hardware, and being capable of providing more control of lighting fixtures, controlling a greater number of fixtures, controlling groups of various fixtures, interfacing with a microprocessor, providing the access and speed of programming, providing a storage feature, and which is ergonomically engineered and portable.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features and benefits more fully disclosed hereinafter.